


Kitty Dilemma

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, kitty prunelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prunelle is partly cat for some reason, things are awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Dilemma

Prunelle stepped into the office, relieved that there he could shed his disguise.

 

Even if his condition wasn't exactly a secret, he'd still rather avoid curious glances and stares, and hide his tail and ears under clothing whenever outside.

 

Reflexively, his ears turned towards the sounds coming from the office. It sounded like Lebrac was already in. The improved hearing was certainly nice, even if some of Gaston's experiments had left his sensitive ears ringing for days, although given a choice he would have traded it for fully human sight without hesitation.

 

Considering his eyesight had always been bad, it hadn't been that much of a change, and of course he didn't need much light to see anymore. But he had also lost much of his colour-vision, which was actually detrimental to his job, and he had to have been open about it and start relying on Jef for more artistic decisions and colour-corrections.

 

Some changes to his senses he had kept to himself, though.

 

He breathed in the smells of the office, wondering how he had ever fared with a mere human nose.

Prunelle walked to his room, making sure he touched all the doorframes, leaving his scent on them.

 

”Morning.”

 

Lebrac nodded from his workstation. ”Morning, Prunelle.”

 

Even the smells of his paints couldn't hide the fact that Aimee's essence was all over him.

Embarassed, Prunelle avoided his eyes.

 

There were things he would have rather not known about the private lives of his colleagues...

 

And in any case, it was just one more reason to keep silent about just how good his sense of smell was now.

 

He walked to the mail-room, and found Gaston awake, but reading comics.

”Gaston...”

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and face with his hand, feigning frustration.

 

”Just look at that mountain of mail! It keeps growing, day by day!”

He pointed at the mail, distracting Gaston from his other hand quickly touching his back, leaving his scent there.

 

Marking him as _his._

 

Gaston said something, some excuse no doubt.

Prunelle's attention was elsewhere.

 

His scent was still nicely all over Gaston, but...

He wondered if it would be possible to somehow rub his face against him without arousing suspicion. Maybe if he pretended to fall on him, or if he could get close to him in a packed elevator and 'accidentally' rub against him.

 

Or maybe he could just ask?

 

No, that was out of the question.

He watched Gaston's cat jump on the table, and look far too smug in Prunelle's opinion when Gaston lifted him to his lap.

 

”Hm, Prunelle? You got a problem with my cat?”

 

Prunelle was shaken from his reverie. ”No.”

That was one added complication.

 

These days Gaston could actually sense his mood.

Prunelle did his best to still his tail.

 

”Get to work, Gaston!”

 

Yes, he might have been _slightly_ jealous of Gaston's cat and how easily he could touch him and be touched by him.

But he wasn't about to start competing with a _cat._

 

However, he couldn't resist touching the doorframe, leaving his mark too high up for a cat to reach.

 

Prunelle walked back to his room, deep in thought.

 

He had been getting used to the idea of just letting Gaston know how he felt, but...

 

Not yet.

 

For now this was enough.

 


End file.
